


Unexpected Ways

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex, Sex Shop, Strap-Ons, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically if Hera and kanan had never gotten together but the crew is still together.





	1. Beginning of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm kinda of new to this.Constructive criticism is welcomed and any advice to help the story would be appreciated.I do plan on updating this just have to figure out when

Sabine had been loading her explosives when hera had called her into the cockpit. She was wondering why,She hadn't done anything wrong. It was probably regarding the boys,oh how they love to get into messes.But still when she had gotten the call she had grown worrisome,You see Sabine had grown a crush on Hera. She started to sweat like a teenager,Wait she is a teenager.

Hey hera you wanted to see me" Sabine says nervously. "Hey Sabine as we are running low on fuel and the basic essientallis to live"Hera says. "So me and you will go on a supply run when we get to the nearest planet okay" Hera says. "okay Sabine says nervously".The boys will stay on the ship hopefully they can stay out of trouble for once".

Time skip.

Hera and Sabine had landed on the planet surface and were walking throughout the city. Hera then speaks up,"Sabine is everything alright I've been noticing somethings that have been off about you". Sabine then says"it's nothing much,It's just that I've been noticing somethings that have changed about me".And those are what exactly"Hera says.<

"well for one I think I'm a lesbian now" Sabine says."well good for you honey when did you notice that you liked girls"Hera says,"It was on this one mission I had seen this green Tortuga and she was just beautiful,The way she looked and her beautiful face and her skin just looked so soft and her curves were just off the charts,Like if I could get the chance I would marry her right there""well i hope you get that chance Sabine you deserve the happiness for once in your life" Hera says."I hope I do too Hera I really do"Sabine say as she looks at the girl she had just described".

 

10 minutes later

Sabine and Hera had finished all of the supplies needed and they had planned on getting back to the ghost but Sabine had stumbled upon a sex shop and she knew exactly what she needed for if she wanted to give Hera the love and sex that she deserved if she ever got the chance of course.

"Hi welcome to Sex and the city we have everything you ladies need to fulfill your desires"The store robot said.  
Sabine had been searching for vibrators,Strap-ons,dildos,basically anything she thinks that will turn Hera on.  
Sabine finds them and she had found the perfect one for her and Hera.  
Sabine goes to the dressing room,she takes off her garnets and basically her lowers.  
She looks at the mirror and says this is the one and then gets a brilliant idea.

"Hera would you come in here I need your opinion on this"Sabine says.  
Hera arrives and says"Whoa"then immediately closes her eyes  
Sabine says"C'mon Hera I need your help I need your opinion",Hera opens her eyes and Sabine says"Do you like it" in flirtatious tone.  
"yeah it looks cute on you Sabine"Hera says nervously.  
"All right well I'm gonna take this"Sabine says."oh and also I got one for you to try as well"  
Hera looks confused and says"But I'm not a lesbian"  
Sabine says"you never know I didn't think I was till I found Her''  
"All right I'll try it"Hera says.  
In the end they gotten both strapons for each other,For Hera a green one and for Sabine a rainbow one and some vibrators

Time skip to the ghost  
Sabine enters feeling good like she made some progress but Hera enters confused about Sabine and her sexuality  
Dose she like Sabine,Dose Sabine like her,Is she actually a lesbian  
Tune in next time on Sabine and Hera's adventures.


	2. Advice from a unlikely friend

1 month later

It had been a quiet month for the ghost crew,much to Sabine liking,Sure she loved to blow stuff up and mess things up for the empire but everyone needs a break from being a hero.  
Sabine had started to notice some changes with Hera.She started to act more nervous when she talked with her and when they did they wouldn't be long conversations.  
Sabine knows that whatever she did or whatever she had said is working so she knows it's her time to act.

Now Sabine knows she's not one to say the right words or use words at all in a situation like this. But she also knows she needs to come up with something.

She decides not to go to Ezra because they are basically the same age,Zeb could have some useful information but I wouldn't rely on him,Chopper is Chopper,So that only leaves us with Kanan, Now Sabine knows Kanan used to have a bit of a crush on Hera back in the day so she knows that she has to be careful with what she reveals, She also knows that Kanan doesn't know that she is a lesbian yet but that is the least of her worries

When Sabine arrives at kanan's room she's nervous, which only happens when she's by Hera which she still gets mad about to this day.  
As Sabine enters she immediately asks "Kanan I need your help with something".  
"Sure Sabine what do you need"Kanan says.  
"well for one I'm just gonna come out and say it,I'm a lesbian"Sabine says proudly  
"oh" Kanan says trying to act surprised.  
"You knew didn't you"Sabine says  
"Yeah I did"Kanan says sadly knowing he couldn't fake it.  
"And the reason I am telling you is because I want to tell this girl that I like that I like her"Sabine says  
"And you know me I much rather use my actions then my words but I feel like I need to explain it to her as well".  
"Well for starters you need to tell her how you feel from the bottom of your heart"."You want to make sure that she knows that you like her"Kanan says,"now is she a lesbian as well"Kanan says.  
"Now that I'm not sure of"Sabine says  
"Well she may not be sure of her sexuality and you guys may need to take things slow since this would be a learning experience for you and her since this is your first female relationship as well I suppose"Kanan says   
"Also use your expertise as well like your art and use everything I taught you and be yourself"Kanan says.  
"Alright well that is a lot of advice and thank you for that"Sabine says.  
"No problem Sabine and good luck"Kanan says.  
"Thanks kanan"Sabine says

 

For the past hour Sabine has been trying to think of what to say and what to use for when she finally reveals her crush to Hera.  
And for the past hour Sabine has come up with nothing.She feels like nothing she will say or do will woo Hera.That is until Sabine had finally come up with something that she thinks will give her a chance.  
What that chance is unknown but we'll find out next time on Unexpected ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day, Today was the day that Sabine was going to admit her feelings to Hera. She had it all planned out and she wanted things to be perfect but even she knew that what would happen today wasn't going to be perfect. But she only wanted one result and that result is that for her and Hera are together. But first, she is gonna need the boys out for her plan to be Succesful. 

"hey Kanan I'm gonna need some supplies for our next meeting with our glorious Empire," Sabine says sarcastically.   
"Alright well, what do you need," Kanan says in an irritated tone knowing he doesn't want to but also knows he has too.  
"Alright well I need paint, Explosives, Some ammo, we're also gonna need food and drinks and you know supplies we would usually need, "Sabine says with a cheeky smile  
Kanan looked surprised for a moment but then realizes what they do for a living.  
"Also bring Ezra chopper and Zeb with you".Sabine says hopefully he buys it.  
"Why we don't just bring the whole crew, I mean we're already bringing half the crew basically," Kanan says in a suspicion tone  
"Well I and Hera need to talk about some stuff, "Sabine says nonchalantly   
"If I may ask what are those things," Kanan says   
"Well we're gonna talk about girl talk just girl on girl talk," Sabine says, Sabine is starting to nervous, She starting to know that Kanan is asking too many questions and she is silently wishing Kanan would just shut and get out   
"Alright well you do you, Give me five minutes for me to gather everyone," Kanan says giving up on the situation. 

 

1 hour later

Sabine had been getting everything ready and making Hera's favorite food and getting Hera's favorite beverage. Sabine didn't want to go over the top until she knew for sure that this would work.

Hera had been taking a nap during all of the planning, she had finally woken up and got dressed, She then exited her room but was curious where everyone had gone. She then walked to the dining room where she then noticed 2 plates of her favorite dish, but why she wondered.  
She then noticed that sabine's door was open and noticed that sabine was coming out of the shower. Now if this was any other situation then she would just shrug it off but ever since that day she has been thinking more and more about her sexuality and especially Sabine  
The way Sabine moves when she gets out of the shower is just so sensual and exhilarating to Hera. Her heart is beating faster than any other time before.  
It's almost like she knew she would be watching(If only she knew). Hera's hand immediately goes into her pants like it's second nature, She starting rubbing the clitoris. She starts to moan and covers her mouth immediately, Sabine looks back and immediately knows that her plan is working. She looks forward smirking. She then drops her underwear on the ground showing her bare ass to Hera. Hera then cums leaving Sabine knowing what she has to do during dinner and also what might come after aswell.  
Sabine then proceeds to get dressed in regular attire. Then she goes to the dining area with Hera and sits down

Sabine then says with a smile,"So how was your day"


	4. Chapter 4

Hera gets caught off by the question. It seems so nonchalant the way Sabine asks it.

"I've been good, then again I've been asleep for more than half the day". Hera says with a chuckle

"That's great," Sabine says.

"So where are the boys and why did you make my favorite food and get basically everything I love," Hera asks in a still confused tone 

"The boys went on a supply run and the reason for all of the supplies that we would need and the reason for the food is because I have a confession to make but that's for later.

"Oh okay," Hera says in a nonchalant tone.

5 mins later.

Sabine and Hera had both finished their food and now that Sabine has finally finished her food it is now time for her speech.

"Hera, when I had first, met you and Kanan I was in a dark place, I had nowhere to go, no friends my family basically disowned me and I didn't know what to do, Sometimes I still don't know what to do. But you had always had faith in me". Sabine pauses and takes a deep breath. "you saw something special in me when I didn't. You helped me so much throughout these years and for that, I thank you" Sabine pauses again.

"Now you know me I'm not one to use these types of words, Sometimes I don't use words at all, just actions", But for this situation, I feel like I need to use words".

"Hera do you happen to remember the day I had come out to you". Sabine says

Hera replies with a "yes".

Sabine then says "do you remember the green Tortuga that I had said I thought was pretty cute"

"well you said she was more than pretty cute but yeah I do," Hera says

"Yes well, that green Tortuga was you". Sabine says in a nervous tone

"Now I know what you may be thinking, This is an 18-year-old girl that has recently just come out as a different sexuality and is just looking for sex but can't find any because we're in space and are basically enemies of the empire"Sabine says in a little louder tone then she would've liked, but it's more than that the feelings that I have for you   
are real. I have had a crush on you for some time now" Sabine says in a hopeful tone

Part of Hera was surprised but then part of Hera wasn't but she had one huge question

"So that the thing with the shower was on purpose," Hera says 

Sabine says with a cheeky smile" would it be so bad if it was".

Hera says " Well Sabine I really don't know what to say I mean I'm still trying to figure out all of this as well, I mean the whole strap-on situation has gotten me thinking, am I straight, am I bi, am I a lesbian, I mean I'm still trying to figure this out and I'm 32 years old, Plus I'd feel like I'd be taking advantage of you even though you are the legal age".

Sabine looks defeated, she was about to give up, but sabine never gives up so she comes up with a plan.

Sabine says"Well for one you wouldn't be taking advantage of me since I'm the one asking" she pauses and then starts again.

"How about I make you a proposition".

Sabine asks with a hopeful look "You have to be completely honest, but if I were to impress you in bed then you would have to give me a chance" 

Hera looks surprised but also realizes the circumstances, 

one the boys aren't home  
two she hasn't had sex in a very long time  
three this could be the turning point in figuring out her sexuality so, in the end, she agrees. 

 

After Hera agrees, Sabine goes over and starts to kiss Hera, Sabine then asks Hera" How's that". Hera replies with "Pretty good we can go further".Hera puts her hands on sabine's while Sabine also puts her hand on Hera's neck. Sabine says "Sorry if I keep asking but how's this". Hera replies with "That's good and I think we should have a safe word for when I think we're too far". Sabine says "Sure what is it," Hera says"Rainbow," Sabine says" okay

Then they continue on with there makeout session, Sabine had figured to take this to the next level so when they are making out against the wall, Sabine grabs Hera by the thighs and lifts her up she then goes to Hera's room and lays Hera on her bed. Sabine starts to take her armor and her garments off and after she gets back to kissing Hera. Hera then switches up so Hera is on top and is now taking off her garments off now. after Hera has taken off her garments off she goes back to kissing Sabine.

They stay just kissing for a couple of mins until Sabine has an idea. Sabine says "Hera I want you to sit on my face", Hera gets up and lines up her Clit to Sabine's mouth.  
Hera holds the headboard as she starts to lower to the point where Sabine can grab her hips. As soon as Sabine grabs her hips she starts pulling Hera down more so she can start licking.

When Sabine starts Licking Hera feels it she moans and it feels amazing."ohhh Sabine th-at feels great". Sabine keeps licking and licking until Hera cums and she squirts all over Sabine and she just licks all the cum off her face. then they go back to making out and Sabine flips them over so that she is on top. Sabine grabs Hera's leg and puts it on top of her shoulder blade and moves Hera's other leg beneath her and they move so both of their pussies are rubbing against each other. They both start off slow but progress to a much faster pace and they both start to moan, "Hera that feels amazing, Keep going your doing great" Sabine says while panting." Oh god I"m loving this so much Sabine", Hera says while panting. "me too Hera I told you it would be worth it oh I'm cumming". Sabine says." Me too Sabine" Hera says while panting. They both cum together and sabine lays on Hera's chest but she still has juice in there for one more round.

"Hera do you have enough for one more round," Sabine asks

Hera replies with "Yeah I should"

Sabine Says "Good wait here"

2 mins later

Sabine finally returns with her rainbow strapon.

Hera looks up "Oh...crap"

Sabine starts to move closer and grabs some lube and spreads it across the Dildo.

"Shhh baby girl I'm gonna make you feel special" Sabine says

"You already have, more than you know," Hera says

Sabine lines up the strapon to Hera's pussy. but before that Sabine kisses it

Hera blushes a bit.

As soon as the strapon is lined up Sabine slowly pushes the strapon in.

Hera starts to moan "Oh that feels good"

Sabine starts moving around trying to find Hera's G-spot.

It takes her a while to find it but she gets it when Hera moans.

She starts to go faster and faster in that one spot and Hera is having the time of her life.

She never thought she would be doing this in all the years she had been alive.

It feels so good for both of them

It's like they have a connection even though this is their first time together

15 mins later

Sabine lies next to Hera and Hera is cuddling up next to Sabine

Sabine says "Well how was that" as she's still panting

"That was amazing," Hera says also panting

"So do you think we could give this a try," Sabine asks in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah I think we can but we are gonna go slow," Hera says

"well there's not much faster than fucking on the first date," Sabine says with a chuckle.

"You got a point there" Hera says while also chuckling

Hera and sabine make out for a little while longer but then eventually fall asleep


End file.
